


It's Really Cold Out But You're Not

by PenguinKiwis



Series: Penguin's Flash Fiction Fridays [21]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cold Weather, Flash Fiction, Frozen Planet, Gen, Possible pre slash, Sharing Body Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinKiwis/pseuds/PenguinKiwis
Summary: Zabrak's temperatures run higher than humans'.
Relationships: Eeth Koth & Mace Windu
Series: Penguin's Flash Fiction Fridays [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178669
Kudos: 15





	It's Really Cold Out But You're Not

**Author's Note:**

> Request: 105 for Eeth and Mace? 
> 
> 105\. “Oh no. You’re warm, you’re really warm.”
> 
> I wasn’t sure if it was supposed to be MaceKoth or not so it can be read as either way?

Luck, Mace Windu decided, was not on his side at the moment. At all.

An ambush, a messy crash landing on a frozen planet, and— 

Well, safe to say that there had been better predicaments. On one hand, the casualties from the LAAT/i crashing had been zero— Lock, Ponds, Razor, and Hawk had survived, and so had he and his fellow Master, Eeth Koth. On the other hand, it was _karking cold._ More like frozen and _wet_.

“Force...” Mace breathed, puffing air into his hands as he finished piling snow up around the entrance of the cave. Eeth and his cloaks were hung at the top, and the windchill had certainly lessened with the barrier, but it was hardly _warm_. Oddly enough, Eeth only seemed mildly frozen, in opposition to the rest of them. The four clones had abandoned their soaked and frozen clothing, huddled together under a crinkly foil sheet that was technically for keeping electronics off of wet ground, but they were making it work. 

Mace just wandered back to Eeth, collapsing down next to him and drawing his knees up to his chest. He let out another sigh and Eeth gently placed a hand on his shoulder. 

Hm. Oh, that was nice.

He leaned slightly into his touch before he startled a bit. Eeth was warm. Why was he warm?

Mace turned to the other Jedi, brows furrowed and he just tilted his head in return. Why was he warm? It was freezing outside and— 

“Oh. **Oh no.”**

“May I ask what has you in despair?” Eeth asked, a brow raising and Mace snorted, reaching over and pressing a hand to his forehead, careful of his horns. 

**“You’re warm,”** he uttered, **“You’re really warm.** Are you sick? **”**

Eeth just stared at him, brows drawn up in confusion before a spark of realization was felt through the Force. “Oh, yes,” he agreed, lips twitching upwards in a smile. “I would be quite a bit warmer than you would be as a human. I’m Zabrak, if you recall. Our body temperatures are different.” 

He then paused before tugging Mace closer, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and Mace shifted closer on instinct. 

“Zabrak, huh?” he grunted, settling down and Eeth just chuckled. “You all run hotter than most Humans?”

“I do believe that Master Kenobi had called me a ‘walking furnace’ years ago while we were working together.”

Mace decided that there could be worse situations to be in as Eeth shifted him a bit closer. Yeah. Definitely worse situations to be in.

**Author's Note:**

> Come bother me on my Writing Tumblr [here](https://penguinkiwi-writes.tumblr.com/) or on my main blog [here](https://penguinkiwi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
